


Sleemo's Punishment

by CadomirBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Discipline, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane
Summary: Who knew the most infamous bounty hunter in the galaxy likes it up the ass?





	Sleemo's Punishment

He had agreed to the arrangement weeks in advance.But now that it was here he had his first self doubt.

Since dating Ahsoka Tano, Cad Bane had grown used to keeping secrets.It was never too difficult to figure out when and where to meet, who was bringing what items.Sometimes they had dinner and then sex, sometimes just one or the other.Either way it had been months now since their first time.

By now Bane and Ahsoka knew each other’s bodies almost better than their own.Every spot that made the other go _crazy_.Every place that shouldn’t be touched and every word that should be avoided.The favorite toys and nicknames and role plays.Their preferred aftercare.

And then one day Ahsoka had mentioned something while they shared a strong drink while sitting on top of Xanadu Blood, staring up at the constellations.

“You know what’s one thing I’ve always wanted to do, Cad?” she mewed.

“What’s that?”

She cleared her throat, like she was about to recite something off she had memorized.

“So when we first met, you were a real scumbag.Tied me up, tortured me, used me as bait, then tried to kill me.”Before he could protest she raised a finger.“And before you say ‘But you did it to me too,’ remember you were the one kidnapping babies, not me.”

“Whatever.I’ve already made all my points.”They had had more than one drunken, heated debate about who was worse than who.Bane stood by his opinion that the Jedi Order kidnapped children as well so he was not much worse than them, which Ahsoka would counter argue with a bunch of nonsense he never listened to.“What are you getting at?”

“I’ve always wanted to have my own little…punishment session.For you.My little revenge.”

“Punishment, huh?For doing my job?” he grunted.

“You’re a lot more of a bottom than you’ll ever admit, I know that.”She elbowed him in the ribs.“Now do you want to try it, or not?I promise I’ll stick to our checklist.”The checklist being a list of things that were not allowed in the bedroom.After Zygerria, Ahsoka’s list grew quite a bit needless to say.

“Fine.If you have some anger on me you need to take out, I’m all for it.”

“Good.Then next week, same place as always.”She winked.

And now here he was, a week later, standing in front of the hotel room they always booked for their special nights.Excitement already tingled through his body thinking of what Ahsoka might have planned for him.Finally he opened the door.

Ahsoka stood there in the center of the room wearing nothing but the black lace bra and panties he bought for her.She slapped a small crop in her hand, grinning at him.

“Ready for your punishment, sleemo?”

“Sure,” he grunted.

“Ah-ah-ah.Now you’ll address me as Mistress Tano.Got that?”

“Yeah, Mistress Tano.”

“Good boy,” she purred.“Now strip for me.Not too fast, now.”

Bane grinned and licked his lips, already getting very turned on.He undressed slowly for her and while he did Ahsoka made a show of pulling out some objects from their sex toy chest.One of which was an anal dildo…a _huge_ one.Bane had never seen it before so she must have purchased it just for tonight.He swallowed as he imagined what that would feel like.She pulled out some rings, a gag, and finally silk ropes.By the time he was completely nude and standing in front of her she was ready.

“On the bed, sleemo.Face up.”

“Yes, Mistress Tano.”Bane got on the bed and lay still, waiting for her to make further orders.Instead Ahsoka grabbed his left arm and pulled until it was at the corner of the bed, then used a silk rope to tie his wrist to the post.She did the same with his other limbs, pulling his body taut until he could not move.The pain started to settle in already at having his muscles tensed in such a way that could not be relieved.Bane focused on filling and emptying his lungs.Meanwhile the Togrutan paced around the bed, scanning him with a sadistic smile.He squirmed a bit.It was cold in the room and the way Ahsoka looked at him was a huge turn on.

“Look at this beautiful Duros boy laid out just for me.All mine to play with,” she cooed. In one swift motion she grabbed his cock and began stroking it until it reached its full erection.Bane closed his eyes and let out a slight moan.Ahsoka pulled out a metal ring and fastened it to his cock.“There.That won’t let you cum until I take it off.”

_Oh, shit…_ He had experience orgasm denial before but not like this.Not to this extent.

“Safe word…Mistress Tano?”

“Same one as always.”Safe word had always been the word ‘Kenobi,’ or tapping three times fast on the nearest hard surface.Ever since so-called Hardeen’s betrayal on Naboo, the word made Bane’s dick go limp faster than an interactive Hutt orgy porno.

Bane nodded and Ahsoka grabbed his holster from the floor, yanking out his customized blaster.At first she looked over it fondly.Then, after turning the safety on, she began running her tongue along the nose, then placed her lips over the edge.Bane’s eyes went wide when he realized what she was doing.Ahsoka was _deep throating_ his own blaster.

She kept her eyes fixed on him as she moved the nose of the blaster down her throat, then slowly pulled out with the deliberate gagging sound she knew made Bane go crazy.It was dripping with her saliva, which she began to lick up slowly and let hang from her lips.He let out a small whimper.

“Awww, puppy.Do you wish this was your cock?”She batted her eyelashes before licking around the nose again.Spreading her legs displayed her cunt in full view to him, and he could see she was already wet.She moved the holster down between her thighs and began rubbing it up against her clit.With a loud moan she bucked her hips.“Answer me, puppy,” she said harshly.

“Yeah, I do.”He squirmed again.“…Mistress Tano.”

She set down the holster only to snap on a pair of black leather gloves.Her smile grew as she pulled out a small cord and made a show of dipping it in a jar.

“Wh-what’s that?” he dared ask.

“Pepper juice.Very hot.”When it was dripping she walked over to him and began wrapping it around his balls individually.

He bit his bottom lip and tensed.The juice stung like hell.It almost felt like being electrocuted.He pulled at the restraints and clenched his fists, struggling to breathe.But it was nothing compared to when Ahsoka pulled the cord as tight as she could, pinching the skin so much he felt it would start to bleed.His balls immediately began swelling to a deep violet hue.

“Shit, shit, _shit_!”He almost wanted to say the safe word just to stop the pain, but his eagerness pushed him to hold it back.He already knew that whatever Ahsoka had planned for him, he wanted more and more of it.The juice was settling into his skin, sending burning pulses up to the base of his cock and even all the way to his pelvis and his ass.He took in a large breath and gasped.“Oh shit, fuck me…”

Bane looked up only to see Ahsoka pulling out another cord, dipping it in the pepper juice again.

“I plan to,” she giggled.The next cord went around the middle of his cock, just below the ring that would stop him from cumming.When she pulled it tight he could not hold back a loud cry of some strange mixture of pain and pleasure.Now his whole cock felt like it was being boiled.He looked down and saw how much it had already started to swell, the colors it was turning to.A wave of dizziness crashed over him and his head hit the pillow.

She was reaching for the huge anal dildo now.Bane choked on his own saliva and tried to move his thighs a little, anything to provide some sort of relief for his poor suffering genitals.

“The more you struggle, the tighter they’ll get,” he heard Ahsoka say.

_Of course you were going to say that,_ he thought with a mental eye roll.

Ahsoka grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

“Now are you going to be a good boy and not use those fangs of yours?”

“What…I mean, yes, Mistress Tano.”

“Good.Because we both know what happened that one time,” she said, referring to the time they did a 69 and needless to say, Bane forgot how sharp his fangs could be.Luckily he only nicked Ahsoka’s inner thigh but she was still grumpy afterward.Not that he couldn’t eat out—he just needed to focus in order to pull it off.

Ahsoka got up and sat on his chest, then moved up to his mouth.Obediently he opened wide and held his head still so she could start riding him.Her wet lips began to grind against him and he thrust out his tongue to dab at her clit.She tasted amazing.He had to fight to breathe and decided to take small breaths between every few licks.

“Eat me like you’re a starving man, sleemo,” she hissed.

That wasn’t a difficult order to follow.He moaned and worked his tongue between and around the folds of her pussy lips, then against her clit again.Her thighs squeezed the sides of his head, making him even more dizzy.Her juices soaked the front of his face, the warmth suffocating him.

His body jolted as he felt the crop tap the swollen head of his cock.He let out a muffled cry against her pussy.

“Oooh, that feels good.Do that again.”She smacked him harder and again he cried out.Her hips moved a little faster.Bane clenched his fists, pulling at the restraints again as she rode his face.Ahsoka was making little whimpers and moans of pleasure, putting images in Bane’s head of when he had been on top of her instead.If she didn’t let him breathe soon he was going to pass out.The crop smacked the base of his cock, sending ripples of stinging pain all over him.

“Oh, Cad…!”She arched her back and squeezed his head tighter as she orgasmed.Bane moaned and licked up all her juices until she was completely clean.When she pulled away he quickly filled his lungs with cold air.“Good boy.Do you want to cum now?”

“Yes please, Mistress Tano,” he breathed.

She squeezed his cock, making him shout.

“ _No_.You’ll cum only when I decide you’re good and ready.”

He nodded with a pleading moan.

“Now, the part I’ve been waiting for.I bought this bad boy just for you.”She held up the dildo.Both of them knew Bane had not been an anal virgin for a long time but even this looked like a lot for him to take.

Bane was biting on his tongue hard as Ahsoka lubed him up.He whimpered and licked the last of her taste from his lips.

“What was that, puppy?”

“I…your fingers…ahhhh…”

She slapped his ass cheeks before sliding the first part of the dildo in.It didn’t feel as big as Bane thought it would.Hurt in a good way.He held still and stared up at the ceiling and the black spots dancing around, listening to Ahsoka’s small giggles that sounded so deceivingly innocent.

Then she began to slide the rest inside him.It was stretching him, slowly…His insides were in agony and he loved it.This was the biggest he had ever had.

“Oh…oh my gods…”He rolled his head back, vision going black.“I’m going to…”

“Stay awake!”She smacked his chest with the crop, alerting him again.The dildo was all the way in and Ahsoka stood for a moment admiring the view.“Who knew the most infamous bounty hunter in the galaxy likes it up the ass?” she teased him.

Bane had a comeback already prepared, but he was into the role too much to give it to her.Even with all the lube Ahsoka generously applied, it still ached.His ass was killing him and nearly distracted him from the incredible pain in his swollen genitals.He loved it.Ahsoka’s fingers were exploring the tight cords around his balls and cock, flicking at them, triggering sharp new waves of pain he had forgotten, making him writhe and mewl.She was dragging the crop up his stomach and tapping his sensitive muscles.She teased him, mocked him, made spiteful comments about how she had reduced a famous criminal to her own little pet.

This was all out torture and both of them knew it.

Then Ahsoka suddenly stopped and began to walk out of the room.Bane let out a small sound from the back of his throat.

“I’ll come back to check on you in about…half an hour, maybe one hour.”

He groaned.He was in agony.Ahsoka really did have a sadistic side after all.

The door shut and suddenly he was alone, with no way to cover up his nakedness or relieve the pain.After several minutes of trying to move into a more comfortable position, which was impossible, he gave up and held still, enduring the stress in his limbs and the pressure building up in his ass and genitals.After a while the pain lessened and became more of a numb feeling…it was his need to orgasm that really drove him mad.He knew that Ahsoka had a hidden camera somewhere in the room where she could watch him, and every time he arched his back or let out a small pitiful cry, it was making her even hornier…and consequently it made him hornier too.He needed to cum more than anything but he never wanted this to end either.The thought of being nothing but her entertainment, her plaything, and the thought of his pain causing her enjoyment…just thinking of it made Bane’s heart pound.

By now it had been well over an hour since he had been tied to the bed.If only he could cum…how much longer would she make this last?

Finally, after what felt like much longer, the door opened and Ahsoka walked back in, gazing at him with a cruel love.Her blackberry lipstick had been touched up, and the lace bra and panties were gone.Bane looked up at her and wet his lips.His cock, by now a bright purple from the swelling, gave a few twitches.

“P-please…please let me cum, Mistress Tano…” he found himself moaning.

“What was that?I don’t think I heard you.”

Bane repeated it with some struggle.Ahsoka knelt on his chest and flashed her teeth.

“Ohh, you want to cum?But only good boys cum!And you’ve been a very, very bad boy.”Ahsoka batted her eyelashes, puckering her lips, bracing her hands on his chest and peering down at him.Next thing he knew she had shoved the tip of her montral in his mouth.“Now suck and suck it good, sleemo.Suck it like it’s your own fucking cock.”

His eyes closed.Ahsoka made a sharp moan of pleasure.The tips of her montrals were extremely sensitive, a fact Bane always made a point of putting to good use.He sucked harder, again, being careful with his fangs.

As he worked on moving the montral down his throat and giving it as much as he could, Ahsoka grabbed the end of the dildo and pulled it almost all the way out, then shoved it back in.Bane did not recognize the sound that came out of him after that.It sounded like that of a wild animal.

And she did it over and over and over, each thrust harder than the last.He pulled at the ropes until it burned.She pulled her montral out of his mouth and put all her energy into fucking his ass with the dildo.

“Please, please, Mistress Tano!”Bane heard himself screaming those words but did not want to believe it.She had broken him down to nothing more than a whore.A whore whose only desire was to cum.

Her other hand clamped over his cock and stroked him fast.The pain became so intense he felt he was about to vomit.

And then she put him back together.

Barely a second after she removed the ring he began to cum.Ahsoka quickly positioned his cock facing to him, so his cum landed right his in his open mouth.

“Drink it up.I know you like the taste of yourself,” she said with another giggle.

Obediently he kept his mouth open wide, crying and moaning as sweet relief flooded over him.Ahsoka stroked out the last of it until he had finished cumming, then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips to help clean up the strays.

“All done, baby,” she cooed.

He nodded in understanding, too exhausted to speak.

He felt her gently untie the cords around his balls and cock.Blood rushed back and he cried out again, but the sharp pain soon subsided to a cool sensation.Ahsoka took out a wet rag and used it to wipe away the remnants of the pepper juice.Bane made another animal like sound.After so long in agony, this had to be heaven.

Next the anal dildo was removed slowly.He almost asked her to keep it in but didn’t say anything at the last second.Not like that bad boy was going anywhere anytime soon.Ahsoka made sure to take her time so it didn’t hurt him.And finally she untied his limbs.

When he was free to move, Ahsoka got out the soothing cream they always used after hard sex.Bane moved his limbs a bit but then held still so she could rub the cream into his aching muscles.

“How was that, Cad?” she asked softly.

“It was…wow.Didn’t know you had that in you.”

She blushed deep and glanced down for a moment.She began massaging his shoulders.Bane was content to just lay there and take it in.

“Me neither!” she said, almost embarrassed.To think just minutes ago she had been a fucking dominatrix.Now she was acting shy.

“Well, you did damn good,” Bane grunted.

“The noises I got out of you told me enough.”She leaned down and kissed him, then rubbed some oil on the marks the ropes had left on his wrists and ankles.“When we’re done here want to have a drink and a smoke?”

“If I can get my legs to move.You might have paralyzed me from the waist down.At least now I can get a disability check.”

Again she giggled and buried her face in his chest.Bane found himself beginning to laugh too.Gods, he loved her.

“Shut up and kiss me already, sleemo.”

And yet again, he obeyed her.

“Yes, Mistress Tano.” 


End file.
